1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wire harness installation structure in which a branch wire of a wire harness is connected to a mounting part such as an electric connection box.
2. Related Art
There have been proposed various electric connection boxes or the like for mounting on a vehicle (see, for example, JP-A-8-107618). Among such electric connection boxes, there is the type which is connected to a branch wire of a wire harness, and this conventional example is shown in FIG. 3.
As shown in FIG. 3, a main wire 50 of the wire harness WH is fixed to a vehicle body panel 51, and is installed along a predetermined path. The branch wire 52 branches off from the wire harness WH, and this branch wire 52 is connected to the electric connection box 53. The electric connection box 53 is mounted in a predetermined receiving position within a vehicle body.
However, in the conventional structure of installing the wire harness WH, the branch wire 52, branching off from the wire harness WH, was connected to that portion of the electric connection box 53 which was disposed the nearest to a branching position P than the other portion thereof. Therefore, the length of the branch wire 52 was short, and an operation for connecting the branch wire 52 to the electric connection box 53 and other operations could be carried out only at the receiving position (where the electric connection box 53 is received) and its vicinity.
And besides, the electric connection box 53, connected to the branch wire 52, could hardly be moved from the receiving position during the mounting operation, and therefore the operations for mounting and removing the electric connection box 53 and other operations were cumbersome. Particularly when the length of the branch wire 52 was smaller than the predetermined length because of a design error or the like and when the main wire 50 and the branch wire 52 were both thick, the above operations were very cumbersome.